Unuscione
Biography Acolytes Carmella Unuscione first appeared as a member of the second incarnation of Magneto's Acolytes. She was often one of the more fanatical and violent members of the team, viewing the X-Men as traitors to their own race for defending humans. During the Acolytes' first mission, Unuscione, along with Cargill and the Kleinstocks, attacked a school for gifted children, searching for a mutant whose powers had not been established. Unknown to them, the child had Down's Syndrome, which caused Unuscione and the others to reject him and retreat in disgust after a skirmish with the X-Men. She was also one of the Acolytes responsible for recruiting the young mutant Neophyte into the ranks of the Acolytes. Turning Point When Avalon, the Acolytes' base of operations, was destroyed by Holocaust, Unuscione used her power to protect her teammates and the X-Man Cyclops from being incinerated by reentry into Earth's atmosphere. Stranded in the middle of nowhere, the former enemies cooperated to survive without resources while Professor X and Amelia Voght struggled to find their teammates whereabouts. As an agreement from their rescue, Unuscione and the other Acolytes agreed to turn themselves over to government custody, but later escaped with her teammates and rejoined Magneto on the island nation, Genosha. During a subsequent encounter with the X-Men, Unuscione was shown to be far more merciful than in the past. Unuscione disappeared during Cassandra Nova's assault on Genosha. She later resurfaced with her powers intact. After M-Day Unuscione returned to action as a member of the newest incarnation of the Acolytes as they attacked the X-Mansion. The group attempted to retrieve Destiny's Diaries under Mister Sinister's orders, but were tricked into stealing fake duplicates. During a conflict against the New X-Men, Kitty Pryde, and her former teammate Colossus, Unuscione battled Armor. Powers and Abilities Powers Psionic Exoskeleton: Unuscione is a mutant with the ability to project a field composed of psionic energy around herself. This "exoskeleton", as she calls it, acts as highly effective body armor, protecting her from most physical damage. She is able to shape her exoskeleton into rudimentary forms, such as a clawed hand or a hammer-like bludgeon with which she can grip or strike with considerable force. It is not known exactly how much damage Unuscione's psionic field can withstand, or how much physical force she can exert, but she has sufficient strength to shield herself and several others in a small escape pod from the heat and friction of reentry into Earth's atmosphere, or to squeeze the air out of a superhumanly strong being's lungs, causing them to fall unconscious. Bio-electric Charges: Unuscione is also able to generate bio-electric energy charges through her exoskeleton that cause intense pain and a temporary disruption of a living being's neuro-synaptic impulses, resulting in a loss of autonomic body function. Weaknesses Unuscione is vulnerable to any force great enough to overcome or destroy her exoskeleton while it is active. Should this happen, the psionic backlash leaves her either stunned or unconscious. Paraphernalia Transportation Usually, via Amelia Voght, the Acolytes' teleporter. Various Acolyte vehicles. Trivia *It is rumored (since they share the same last name) that Carmella Unuscione is the daughter or sister (or possibly some other relation) of the mutant criminal Unus the Untouchable, though no confirmation has ever been given on the matter. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Acolytes Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood Category:Utopians Category:Living Category:Mutant Resistance Category:Force Warriors Category:Italian Category:Force Field Category:Krakoans